The Heart speaks, The Body listens
by fireflydown
Summary: "Do you have to be a girl, for me to fall in love with you, Charles Xavier?"


In the dimness of that shop, a barrage of noises seemed to layer itself one on top of the other that you could not tell if it was cacophony or music to the ears. The sound of swords and metal clashing, the repeated fire of machine guns; blasts from lasers and explosions, you would have thought there is an actual Armageddon occurring, but no. The wielders of the said armaments are merely virtual characters played upon by teenagers out for their gaming fun. They sat in rows, glassy-eyed, and with blank expressions upon their faces as the white glare of the computer screens illuminated them.

"Yes!"

Erik cried out in a sibilant voice as he pumped his fist energetically over his victory on another opponent. The blaring white letters constantly flashing the word 'Winner' on his screen had him feeling satisfied with himself. 'Erik the Red', his online pseudonym still rules. He was a frequent visitor of this online gaming shop along with his two other friends, Cain Marko and Azazel. Although he had his own gaming system at home, his mother had it set up in their living room and he was not allowed to be on it all the time so after school, he goes to this shop so he can have more time for gaming. The downside when he started doing this is that he is frequently short on money so he had resorted to gambling with other players using real money. It had become quite lucrative for him. He had a good amount of dough stashed away for when he needed it.

"Damn, Erik! Another sucker falls for the trap! Sweet!" Cain said and he high-fived Erik while Azazel patted Erik's back. Erik was still gloating over his win, wondering if he could go for another round with anyone else willing to fight him. He looked over the names of the people popping up on his chat page. The last sore loser he had beaten had left curses on his page. Erik just laughed it off. The said enemy had gone over to his cubicle, looking dejected. He still forked over the cash as promised.

"You asshole! You'll pay your dues too!" His opponent mumbled glumly.

"Maybe, maybe not, but right now I'm still winning! Loser!"Erik said gleefully, goading the other as he waved the cash in front of himself and the other kid silently cursed some more and left. Erik and his friends laughed over the other kid's loss and then Erik saw a message pop up on his screen.

[You still up for a game, Erik the Red?]

The message came from someone named Professor X. This was a new person. Erik smiled and rubbed at his chin. He chuckled softly as he thought about what to say to this 'Professor X'.

[Sure, Professor X. I bet with cash though. Still wanna go?]

[I don't have any money. But I can beat you.]

Erik let out a huff of breath, staring at this message in disbelief. _Is this guy pulling his leg?_ Erik hurriedly tapped a response on the message board.

[Look, let me emphasize what I just wrote, I said I play for cash! You think you can beat me? Not a chance!]

[Well what do I bet with you, my body then? Let's have a wager instead. If I beat you, I get all your cash. If you beat me, you keep your cash, how's that?]

Erik was getting annoyed. Betting with his body? _This guy is just rich on horseshit!_ He tapped his keys on the keyboard hard that it made Azazel and Cain look up. They were playing their own separate game.

[You're a smug son of a bitch, aren't you?]

[Come on, are you scared to take on a nobody like me?] The taunting in those words set Erik's teeth on edge.

[Ok, asshole. I'll play your game! But if I beat you, you're gonna lick my shoes til it's clean!]

[Maybe you'll be the one licking my shoes. They are kinda extra muddy today.]

Erik stood up and flung his glance about the place, trying to look for this guy, who could also possibly be looking for him too. He saw no one. Erik sat back down and typed on the message board on the screen again.

[Name your game, Professor!]

Professor X sent the name of the game via the message board. Erik nearly guffawed out in laughter. This was child's play. The idiot wants to play a shoot-out ambush game. It was one of the games Erik was familiar with because it was a really old school one.

[Are you kidding me? You want to play with this ancient thing?]

[Yes I do. It's simple enough for the likes of you]

Erik was getting even more annoyed with this guy. He typed a response.

[Are you implying something, asshole? Do you know who you're dealing with?]

[Honestly, I don't care for a loud-mouthed fuck like you who cadge money out of other people. I just want to see if you really are any good.]

[You are starting to piss me off, you stupid minge! I'm one of the best gamers there ever is in this shop!]

[Put your money where your mouth is, then! I don't think you are the best since you let your mouth run for you while you play a game.]

[Fine let's start already! I'm done talking with you! We'll do 2 out of 3!]

[Bring it!]

"Fuck! You Stupid fuck!" Erik muttered angrily as he started setting up and putting gear and equipment on his character when he opened the game. Cain turned in his seat to look over at him.

"Hey Erik, why don't we just go over and beat that little shit if he's bothering you-"

"I got this Cain! Let me just teach this professor a lesson! We'll see who the best is!"

They began the game play, which would start with them killing the other enemies that are popping up, trying to kill them and drain them of their power and supplies. The objective is when it finally came time for the two main assassins to meet is that they should still have enough gear and power to kill the other.

Erik thought he had the upper hand but to his shock, Professor X had full power and twice as much gear when he viewed his stats. Erik lost to him because he did not have enough powers left. How the hell did he do that? Erik stared at the screen in dumbfounded silence, still in a state of disbelief. This was beyond him. Erik saw the message board pop up and Professor X began typing a message for him.

[So do I have you lick my shoes now or do we wait until I beat you on our next game?] At the end of the message, Professor X had attached a picture of an evil cartoon character laughing sardonically.

Erik's fists were clenching and unclenching angrily and his expression was wrathful. Both Cain and Azazel were looking at him worriedly. Erik could get extremely violent when he gets mad. The kid wouldn't have a prayer once Erik laid his hands on him.

"Erik?"Azazel asked quietly while Erik glowered at what Professor X wrote to him. Erik did not reply to the message any more. He left the screen open and using his own computer skills he pulled up the shop's menu and began to search for the log of players, looking specifically for Professor X. He was able to pull up the listing of activity and determined from there on which computer Professor X was using. He also saw that the asshole had registered to a social networking site and determined his name is Charles Xavier. Erik grinned to himself and typed a response to the professor.

[It's two out of three right? We still have two more to go]

[With your playing skills, how do you hope to beat me? Let me tell you one thing, Erik the Red, I may not be known in this shop, but I am known elsewhere for what I can do.]

[What else can you do exactly?]

Charles began to type a response, but Erik only asked the question as a ruse. He was intending not to proceed further with this bastard. He sent a message to the shop assistant that he and his friends are logging out. Azazel went over to give their payment. He was planning to pounce on Charles Xavier while he was bragging about how good he is, drag him out into the back of the shop and beat the living shit out of him as his friends restrained the cocksucker. While the idiot was yakking on, Erik and his friends stood up and he exchanged looks with them, grinning insolently. He and his friends were about to move in, but Professor X must have realized something was up. Erik was able to see a guy in a dark blue hood and cap stand up quickly and hurry off out the door.

"Hey! You haven't paid yet!" The shop assistant hollered after Charles Xavier. Erik and his friends were running after him.

"Don't worry, we'll get him for you, Mr Shaw-" Erik called back and he sprinted out the door ahead of the others. Erik was a fast runner. He was able to cut the distance between him and Charles Xavier at about ten feet. He called out taunts as they ran.

"What are you running for, you fuck? Let's see how good you are for real! Come on! Come back here!"

Charles grimly ran on, trying to save his breath for running. It wouldn't do him any good to respond to Erik's anger.

"I know who you are, Professor Charles Xavier. I'll hunt you down wherever you go!" Erik shouted threateningly and even managed to chuckle as he continued with the chase.

Although Charles was quick, his gait was funny as he ran because he was extremely frightened. Erik's friends were running farther back, but once Erik grabbed Charles, he would be dead meat. Charles regretted that he let his own ego get him into trouble like this. Erik must have some hacking ability because he immediately found out who he was. He knew once they have their hands on him, he would be beaten within an inch of his life. He still had his hood on and he dared not to look back so that Erik would not see his face. He was gripping at the collar of his jacket so that it will not fall off. He knew a place he could go to that he might be safe. He went straight for the dorm house of the Graymalkin Girl's Academy, a private high school specifically for girls. His friend Raven Darkholme could probably help him out by hiding him. He started to climb up the stone wall to get into the school. A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed at his ankle, making him cry out.

"Where are you going, you asshole? You can't run from me!" Erik called out mockingly, but Charles was able to shake him off and he fell with a thud onto the grass over the other side. Charles was trembling in fear because he can hear Erik scaling the wall as well. Erik will probably not quit until he had Charles in his clutches. He scuttled on his behind and quickly stood up, running for the girls dormitories. He knew Raven would be in her room right this moment because he was familiar with her schedule. He burst through the door and one girl screamed at the sight of him but he ignored her. He was sweating and breathless as he headed for Raven's room. He knocked frantically on her door until she opened it. She looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Jesus, what are you doing here, Charles? You're not supposed to be inside the girls premises!"

"I know, but I'm in a bind! Let me in!" Charles gasped out and she opened the door for him.

Charles staggered inside and Raven locked the door behind him. Charles peeked over the window and saw that Erik and his friends had just made it to the steps of the dormitory.

"Fuck! Oh fuck it!" Charles hissed out and then he ducked when he thought Erik was looking towards the windows.

"What kind of trouble are you into now?" Raven asked as she stood close to the window herself. Erik and his friends had already gotten in. Charles can't very well escape through the window because it had bars on it. The only other way out is through the door. Charles was squatting down on the floor, his arms crossed in front of him and looking desperate.

"Just...Let me hide here, ok? I'll leave when they are gone-"

Raven suddenly headed for the door, intending to open it, but Charles quickly got up and stopped her, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't open the door now! They'll see me!"

"Charles, I have to check on what they are up to! Just stay put, ok?"

Charles's expression was anxious, but he allowed her to go outside. A few minutes after, she came back in and she had grim news for him. Apparently, one of the boys that Erik had with him knew someone inside the dormitory and the girls had her friends with her. They are looking into each individual room for him while the boys waited right out the doors. There was nowhere he could hide because the girls were opening the closets and looking all over the rooms thoroughly. Charles was frantic because he knew they would finally get him in Raven's room. There was no escape this time. Charles was sitting on Raven's bed and looking as if his end was near. He did not even get to tell Raven the entire story.

"I should've just kept to my own damn business. This should never have happened! I kept taunting him online and he snapped!" Was Charles's excuse as he kept his arms crossed in front of himself. Raven had locked her door again, her back pressed to it and then she had an idea, her expression brightening. She went over to Charles and grabbed his arms.

"I know what we can do to hide you!"

"What?" Charles looked over at her hopefully.

She left him and went to her cabinet and pulled out a dark brown wig and a pale pink corset, waving it up triumphantly. Charles's face fell and then he shook his head in his vehement refusal.

"Oh no! Hell NO! I won't be caught wearing that!"

"Charles, you gotta wear this if you want to avoid being beaten up! Now don't argue with me! We have to do this quickly!"

"How? They could come in at any minute!"

"Charles, I'm the member of the drama club! I know how to cut it close! Now shut up and let me do this!"

Charles kept his mouth shut, letting Raven do her thing. She asked him to strip down first. Charles was a bit embarrassed, but he did as he was told. They were childhood friends so she had seen his nasty bits at some point. He was only wearing his briefs and then she wrapped the corset around his waist and deftly pulled the strings and tightened it, giving him a tinier waist. He could barely breathe with that thing wrapped around him, but he bore with it. Then, Raven took out a pale blue dress of hers that had a high collar, puff sleeves and a modern cut. She helped him into it, finishing off with her stretchy black flats and opaque black tights. They seemed to fit him well enough and then she put the wig on his head, securing it with pins so that even if it was tugged or the wind blows at it, it won't fall off easily. She did not give him fake boobs because it would look unnatural on his frame. The corset seemed to give him a bit of chest anyway. Raven hid his clothes in her laundry basket. Next, she was expertly putting make-up on his face with practiced speed. She said she had to add some contours around his nose because his nose was his most manly feature; the rest of him looked girly enough.

"You know, I don't know if it's a compliment or an insult to call me girly-"Charles said while Raven put lipstick on him.

"Stop talking and let me finish!" Raven said in an exasperated voice and then there was a knock at the door. Both Charles and Raven froze. Raven stood up and was going to the door when she suddenly stopped and grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed it all over Charles.

"What the fuck!" Charles hissed, passing a hand over his nose lightly and trying to suppress a sneeze.

"Well you ran all the way here! You're going to start smelling like sweat!"

"Fine!" Charles muttered.

Another knock on the door. Raven looked over at Charles solemnly.

"Don't talk. Ever. You'll blow your cover if you do! I'll tell them you're mute! Let me do all the talking for you, ok?"

"Ok,"

"Now sit on my bed, pretend to read a book. Try to act calm-"

Charles grabbed a book and did as he was told. Raven let out a breath and opened the door with a fake smile already plastered to her face. The girl that stood in front of her was their Dorm Prefect, Angel Salvadore and with her are her two other friends.

"Raven," Angel began, lifting an eyebrow at her. Behind her are three high school boys. They were the ones chasing after Charles. Raven and Angel were not exactly on good terms, but they try to be polite to each other as much as possible for appearance's sake.

"Hi Angel, what is this about?"

"These boys said they are chasing another boy into our dormitories because that boy did not pay up at a gaming shop. One of our girls at the front door confirmed she saw that boy run into the premises. Would you mind if we enter your room to confirm he is not hiding in here?"

Raven opened her door wide and let them in. "Sure,"

Raven and the girls searched around, but saw no boy in there. They opened Raven's closets and checked under her bed. They did see that Raven had a visitor in her room. It was not uncommon in their dormitory to have another girl visiting. The girl was studiously bent over a book and was ignoring everyone else. Erik and his friends were patiently waiting outside. Erik suddenly entered Raven's room, taking a closer look at the pale and dark-haired girl sitting on Raven's bed. Erik was staring at her face intently. Her hair was long and wavy, her skin rosy and her eyes are very blue and appear to be deep set. Erik narrowed his eyes at her, his expression ruminative. Charles could feel the weight of Erik's stare on him.

 _Oh God! He knows!_ Charles was wailing this inside his head as he kept pretending to be calm and oblivious to everyone around him. Raven started to push Erik out of her room.

"Hey, no boys allowed in here!" Raven snapped at him. Erik backed right up to the doorway, smiling at her, lifting his hands up in mock surrender. His gaze returned to the girl on the bed. He seemed to be fascinated with her for some reason.

"Who's your friend over there? Can you introduce her?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know who she is too. She's not a student here, that's for sure-" Angel said as she and her minion friends came over to the door. They were disappointed they did not find a boy in Raven's room.

"Oh, she's my...childhood friend. Her name is Cherry. She's speech-impaired so don't ask her to talk. She came over to visit me because she wanted to look at what the curriculum is like here at the academy and she wanted to see if there is anything specific about the sign language classes-"

"So is she like, intending to take the special courses here?" Angel queried.

"Well, she's just checking it out for now-"Raven said in a matter-of-fact voice. Charles had to quietly applaud her for her acting skills because she was so smooth, but Charles was so nervous he felt like vomiting. Charles pretended to still ignore everyone else until Raven suddenly went over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Cherry, there's this boy who wants to speak to you. You don't mind if I introduce you to him, right?"

Charles looked up and stared at Raven for a while. He was not sure of what to do. He almost blurted out a response but he was able to stop himself. Angel and her friends were getting disinterested. Angel told Raven she will be leaving and will still keep looking around the rooms, leaving Raven to speak with Erik and his friends. Charles nodded and slid down from the bed, walking in a slow and shy manner towards the boys, his head bent down.

"Hi, my name's Erik. Erik Lehnsherr-" Erik extended a hand out to Charles and it was all Charles could do to control his expression and not reveal himself in any way. He shook Erik's hand quickly. He almost burst out laughing because Erik was looking at him as if he was Interested in him. But that was just preposterous! Raven may have used her skills on him, but Charles knew, even as a girl, he still had boyish features. He had that Sue Lawley vibe going about him, that's for sure. Perhaps he could be considered a boy version of her. Charles stole a glance up at him and they stared at each other for some time. Erik held his gaze and smiled at him faintly.

"I know it's kind of up front of me to say this but I'll say it anyway. I think you're very pretty, Cherry-"Erik said in a distinctly solemn voice, his expression serious. Charles almost cackled out loud, laughing, putting every ounce of his effort not to do something stupid like that. Instead, he put a hand to his mouth and turned away. His face was growing so red because he was trying to control himself. When he faced Erik again, he looked like he was blushing shyly. Erik may think he was pretty but both Azazel and Cain thought otherwise. They stood there with skeptical looks on their faces. Raven was standing close by, trying to control her own facial expression. She was also finding the entire thing hilarious. What on earth could Erik be thinking?

"Erik, man. I think you have poor tastes in women, you know? She ain't a real looker at all!" Cain said when he pulled Erik out the doorway and he said this quite loudly.

Azazel had to agree."Yeah, she looks like a boy somehow. Can't put my finger on it-"

"You assholes! You are both being rude to a lady! She can hear you! She's not deaf, just speech-impaired!" Erik said angrily, full of vehement rage. Both boys backed away in fear of him. Charles noted this and he froze up from where he was standing.

 _Was Erik actually defending me from his own friends?_ No, he's defending 'Cherry'. Charles was glad some people could see that he has a semblance of a boy and not a girl. Things got even more mixed up when Erik entered the room again and apologized to Charles and took his hand in his suddenly, his expression apologetic.

"I'm really sorry you heard that. They're just being stupid! Listen, I want to make it up to you. I'd like to take you out on a date and please, I won't take no for an answer-"

Raven's eyes grew wide at that and she almost said no out loud. She turned to face Charles instead and his expression was priceless. There was a twitch under his left eye that he was struggling to control and his entire face had gone quite red, as if he was about to have a fit. Charles tried to free his hand from Erik's grasp stiffly, but Erik will not let him go. He looked dead serious to take Charles out on a date. Erik's own friends did not know if they should snicker and were both trying to hide their amusement, making faces behind him or if they could consider what Erik said to be an actual joke.

"Please, let me take you out, Cherry!"

'Cherry' shook his head in denial but Erik still won't let his hand go. He kept holding on, his grip sliding to his wrist.

"You can't take her out, Erik! She's, um, she's new in town so she's not familiar with the place. Besides, she just met you!" Raven said, exasperated.

"I promise to keep her safe and take her straight back home! I swear! I'm a decent guy, ok? I won't take advantage of her!" Erik looked quite determined as he said this. He will not take no for an answer. Raven thought the entire thing had become ridiculous but Charles got himself into this mess anyway. She thought she could poke fun at him by letting Erik go on with this. Why not, right? Charles probably deserved it. He did something to these boys plus from what Angel said earlier, Charles left the game shop without paying. Charles had a history of doing rather mischievous deeds because he always thought he could get away with things. He also did something to her before and she never got him back for it. Now is the time for revenge. If Charles were an actual girl, Raven would not have allowed him to go out with Erik but Charles did not know about the _rules of courting_. Raven smiled at Erik impishly.

"Ok, I'll get Cherry's bag but promise me you'll take her back safe and sound to her house. Here, I'll give you my cell phone number, Cherry doesn't have a phone. Ring my phone so I will know it's you. You have a phone, right? Good. Now message me from time to time and get her back to her house before 10 PM or her Mom will kill me!"

"Sure thing!"Erik said his expression ecstatic. He looked like someone who just got his best present ever or someone who won the lottery.

Charles finally could not stand it anymore. He reached out and slapped Raven's arm lightly, giving her a warning look. Charles grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it quickly and gave it to Raven.

 _What the fuck are you doing to me?_

Raven gave him a naughty smile. "Cherry, darling! I'm sure you will be in good hands. Erik promised to take care of you and you can fill me in all about it later, okay? You did tell me you wanted to take a look around town. Well, now's your chance to have someone give you a tour and you have a date to boot! Frankly, I'm quite jealous-"She said in a honeyed voice, dripping with insincere glee. She was quietly enjoying his predicament.

Raven prepared a bag for 'Cherry', away from the sight of the boys. She pushed in a compact mirror with powder on it, for Charles's touch-ups. She had put in that bottle of perfume he had used and she also put in a pen and notepad because Charles was supposed to be speech-impaired. She put in some cash as well in case Charles would need it, keeping his cell phone and his wallet with her so that Erik won't find out who he is. She then gave her handbag to Charles and grinned at him indulgently.

"Here you go, Cherry! Have fun, ok?"

Charles grabbed the bag from her roughly, glaring at her. If looks could kill, Raven would have dropped dead. Raven's eyes were still twinkling in merriment, relishing his suffering. He'll let her have it later when he gets away from Erik. Charles could do nothing about the situation now. He's Cherry and he's supposedly mute. Now this bastard Erik has a thing for him and wants to date him. How fucking fabulous is this? This situation cannot get any gayer for him. Erik was saying goodbye to his friends, telling them to find the freak they were after and to beat the shit out of him once they flushed him out of the dormitories. Both Azazel and Cain said they would. When Charles heard them talking about beating him up, Charles nervously grabbed Erik's wrist and led him away from the room while Raven gave them an encouraging wave, still smiling snidely at the doorway. Charles wanted to curse her out and give her a piece of his mind. When they were outside the Academy, Charles was still holding Erik's wrist, longer than normal, silently fuming. He suddenly realized what he was doing and he looked up at Erik, who was smiling down at him dreamily, his cheeks flushed. Charles hastily let go of his wrist, not knowing what to do at this point. The entire thing had gone totally insane. Charles himself blushed because of what he was doing and they stood there awkwardly, not saying anything to each other.

 _Hell, I'm mute anyway! I don't have to say anything!_ Charles thought as he stared hard at Erik.

Erik suddenly cleared his throat and smiled at him again. He kept a respectable distance between them because 'Cherry' looked kind of aloof and looked somewhat annoyed.

"Where do you want me to take you first? Do you want to eat something or do you want to go someplace else?" Erik asked lightly. Charles could not very well act unwomanly before Erik nor do something that will get the other suspicious so Charles had to pretend to act demure and all nice. He remembered Raven had put in a notepad and a pen for him in the bag. He took it out and he wrote his response and presented it to Erik.

 _[Maybe you're hungry. We can eat first if you like-]_

Charles gave Erik a fake smile as he held the paper up. It would have been a waste if he blew his cover now. Damn Raven for prolonging his agony over this situation! Erik smiled back and then he reached for Charles's hand. Charles tried not to act flustered but he could not prevent the startled look from crossing his face.

"I hope you don't mind if I hold your hand. Since you are not familiar with the place much. Let me lead you, ok?" Erik said gently even though he noticed Cherry's discomfort. This bastard was really taking advantage of him! Well, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction anymore. Charles just nodded in agreement and Erik led him to the bus stop where they waited for a bus to take them to town. Erik still kept holding his hand even at the bus stop that Charles wanted to hurl and scream obscenities into his face. It took all his effort to restrain himself.

When they were able to get into town, they went to this diner that Erik liked and he ordered a salad and a slice of strawberry shortcake for Charles because that was what he wanted and Erik ordered a sandwich with fries for himself. Charles ordered the salad because that was what he thought girls always ordered and he added something sweet to at least fill his stomach. He was jealous that Erik could eat his large Reuben without restraint, washing it off with Ginger ale. His stomach gurgled at the sight of Erik enjoying his meal. He had wanted to order the same thing. Erik kept looking over at him, smiling and he would look away in embarrassment only for them to repeat the same thing again after a while.

"Hey, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. I know I was pushy back there but...I just could not let this day pass without finding out more about you-"

Charles took out his notepad and wrote his response there.

 _[That's sweet of you, Erik-]PUKE. GUTS._ Was what came to Charles's head.

Erik was encouraged. He leaned close on the table and continued.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

Charles thought a moment, and then he drew the notepad back to himself and wrote his response. He took his time writing because he wanted to be clear on what he wanted to say. He then passed the paper over to Erik and looked intently at his face as he read it.

 _[I'm sorry I can't tell you anything at all. My life is pretty boring and I feel kind of lonely since we moved here-]_

This was actually the truth about Charles. Since he and his family moved in town, he felt isolated from everyone else and was only able to get in touch with his childhood friend, Raven. At school, he was pretty much ignored by everyone else, being the new and uninteresting kid to arrive in the middle of the year. Erik looked up and met 'her' eyes. Erik actually looked pensive all of a sudden.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Charles nodded, biting down on his lower lip and waiting for him to continue.

"I feel lonely too-"Erik said in a low voice.

Charles would not believe him. He looked skeptical and shook his head for emphasis.

"For real, I do! I mean, I have friends and all but there are days I feel kind of lonely and different from everyone else-"

Erik reached for Charles's hand and held it.

"Maybe, it's because I've been looking for something-"Erik said softly, holding his gaze.

 _You make me want to barf, Jesus! Do guys talk this way to girls? If so, I might as well just hang myself!_ Charles was rolling his eyes internally at Erik's stupid lines. He prevented himself from bursting out with this exclamation. He demurely bowed his head instead, avoiding Erik's gaze, even as the other kept holding his hand.

"I don't want you to think I'm such a boring date so I might as well get the ball rolling, right? If you want, you can ask me anything and I'll answer-"

Charles was looking at him thoughtfully and then he pulled the notepad towards himself again and started writing his question.

 _[Do you go to school around here?]_

Erik looked at words Cherry had written and then he nodded.

"Yeah, to Sentinel High. But don't ask me if I'm any good. I'm not a straight A student or anything-"

Erik leaned closer to Charles and smiled at him. "I think we are complete opposites. You must be the studious type-"

Charles smiled back and nodded. He wrote another question for him again.

 _[What are your hobbies then?]_

Erik chuckled ruefully. "I'm a gamer. And I guess I could say I have some skills. Not bragging or anything, ok? That was the reason I was there at your friend Raven's dorm. My friends and I just came from a gaming shop because we were after this guy that pissed the hell out of me that's why we chased him-"

Charles himself was remembering how he had got one over Erik and smiled faintly.

"You're probably wondering what he did that pissed me off. I'll be honest with you. I was playing online games in that shop with anyone who wants to challenge me and betting with money. What can I say? I needed the money that's why I did that. I was a jerk to the other players there but it's part of my strategy. I have to be like that so that I could get people riled up. It's more like psyching them out, you see-"

Charles pretended to look interested as he continued.

"Well this guy that I last fought, he was pretty good. I'd say he was even better than me. He psyched me out before I could psyche him out, so it kinda messed up my game-"

Charles wrote a response on the paper.

 _[So, you were after that boy because you lost to him?]_

"Nah. I lose from time to time. We were after him because he annoyed me so much and then he ran off and was not able to pay at the shop. But we kinda made that as an excuse to try catching him and beat him up, I guess. I know that was pretty low of me to do that but...I want to be an up front with you, that's why I'm telling you all of this. I hope it's not turning you off or anything-"

Charles smiled again and shook his head slowly. That seemed to encourage Erik again and he edged closer upon box seat towards the other. Charles was cringing only on the inside, wanting to move away. He hated Erik venomously for being an asshole. Still, he had to pretend to be the 'nice girl'.

"I don't know what it is about you, Cherry. But I feel as if I had met you before-"

That froze Charles up. Was Erik able to see his face earlier as they ran? Hopefully he would be able to prevent Erik from sniffing him out. Charles decided to steer Erik off the topic by pulling the notepad close again and he began to write a response on it for Erik.

 _[Do you have any other hobbies? Besides online games?]_

Erik grinned at him, looking away for a moment and then he gave him a meaningful stare.

"Nothing else really. But I think...I'm going to have a new hobby soon-"

Charles tried to ignore the weighted meaning of what Erik was saying. He really wanted to get away from this fool because the entire thing was annoying him and it was getting quite nauseating. But he kept that fake smile pasted on his face as he returned Erik's stare.

"Has anyone ever told you anything about your eyes, Cherry?" Erik said in a soft voice.

Charles gave him a quizzical look.

"You have the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen-" Erik continued and then he reached up to touch Charles's cheek, making him start in his seat at the tender touch.

"You're beautiful-"Erik said in a throaty voice and then he was leaning forward.

 _OH MY GOD! Is he insane? He's trying to kiss me on our first date!_

Charles dimly thought of the ridiculousness of his own internal screaming over the matter because he is a boy pretending to be a girl and he's griping over being kissed on a first date? He had to stop pretending to be the nice girl. He was prepared to fight Erik off if he had to, his body was stiffening and he was lifting his hands up defensively when he noticed someone familiar walk into the diner. This familiar face is one of Charles's enemies at his own school. It was Hank McCoy, the most arrogant nerd to ever walk the earth. He supposed Hank was an even bigger jerk than Erik was. What horrified Charles over the presence of his schoolmate was that once Hank sees his face, he was sure Hank would recognize him and would tell everyone at school how he saw Charles in drag and that he was out on a date with a boy. He knew his quiet wallflower status would be shattered and he would be humiliated at his school. He had to do something quickly. Erik was leaning in slowly, eyes slightly downcast, seeming to move in a careful manner before kissing him. Without another thought, Charles was the one that grabbed Erik's collar and began kissing him instead. Erik's eyes widened as Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and kissed him deeply, drawing him close, so that his face would be hidden from Hank. Charles was dying on the inside that he was doing something this crazy.

 _Fuck you, Raven! This is all your fucking fault!_ Charles wailed inside his head as he endured this disgusting predicament. He could taste the ginger ale on Erik's breath and now he will hate ginger ale for life. Charles decided to close his eyes so he could pretend he was actually kissing a girl; it was the only way he could get over this horror. They kissed slowly for some time. Charles opened one of his eyes, just a slit and noticed that Hank moved off towards the counter and was speaking with someone else. His cover was not blown. Charles broke the kiss and leaned back in the seat, looking at Erik strangely and the other was looking at him the same way, like they were both shell-shocked by what had happened. The kiss actually felt...good. Charles vaguely wondered if Erik had figured out he was a guy. To his surprise, a drugged smile was forming on Erik's lips and then he drew 'Cherry' into his arms.

"Wow, that was some kiss-" Erik murmured against Charles's cheek. Charles was blushing furiously. He will never live down this humiliating experience. He had kissed another boy and the worst part is...Erik even liked it. Charles wanted to burst into tears and run away from Erik. He felt lifeless all of a sudden, sickened by his own actions. He had to gather his thoughts quickly. They had to leave or Hank might notice him. Charles hastily grabbed the notepad and scribbled something on the paper and gave it to Erik.

 _[Can we leave this place? I want us to go somewhere else.]_

"Where do you want to go?" Erik queried.

 _[I want to see the City library.]_

"Ok sure. Let me just pick up our tab-"

Erik paid for their meal while Charles took the compact powder out of the bag, powdering his nose, hoping Hank did not notice him at all when he surreptitiously looked his way. Erik came back to their table after paying at the cashier and then he led Charles out of the diner, holding on to his hand. There was this strange, dizzy smile on his face that Charles found disturbing as Erik held him possessively. Charles was thinking of ways to escape Erik's clutches and he decided he will try to lose the idiot at the library. He was planning on escaping earlier, pretending to go to the restroom, but that plan was shot to shit when Hank arrived.

Charles seethed with quiet anger as Erik tugged at his hand and led him through the streets until they finally arrived at the city library, a few blocks away from the diner. Erik thought it was a dull enough place with barely any people around. The interior was all caramel brown and tan colored, kind of soothing to the eyes and contrasting tastefully with the black furniture. They walked around and Charles was silently admiring the high domed ceilings and the architecture. The library was quite large and of course, books of all types abound. Erik asked him what specific book he was looking for and Charles wrote on the notepad that he wanted to look at history books. Erik made a face at that. He wondered what Cherry was up to. 'She' had kissed him first and that had shocked him because it was a deliciously eager kiss. He thought Cherry wanted to make out in some place private. They found the aisles for the history books and both of them sat down across from each other on a nearby table. Erik had randomly picked up a book and opened it absently, his eyes on the other. Charles also got his own book; he was still blushing and he kept biting at his lips, as if apprehensive over something.

Erik leaned back on his arms on the table and grinned at him lewdly.

"I thought you wanted to go some place to make out-"

Charles started to look mortified and was clutching his knees as he looked down, his blush deepening. He took out the notepad and wrote on it.

 _[I'm sorry I did that. I don't know what you must think of me-]_

Erik reached out his hand to Charles, wanting to reassure him.

"Don't be! I don't regret that we kissed. In fact I...I wanted to kiss you that time and now I want to kiss you again, if it's ok with you-"He said in a low voice and perhaps without meaning to, he licked at his lips in a slow and contemplative manner. Charles stiffened in his seat, the hairs at the back of his arms and neck stood on end in revulsion and his lower lip trembled slightly.

Oh, this fucker! Just so full of crap! Charles groaned inside his head and gave Erik a nervous grin. He stared down at the book he was reading, not really reading anything at all. He really wanted to get away from him. He grabbed at his paper and wrote quickly.

 _[Can you give me a minute? I need to use the ladies room.]_

Erik smiled and nodded. "Sure,"

Erik was about to stand up to accompany him but Charles gestured that he should sit and stay, flashing him a quick smile. Erik shrugged and sat back.

Charles did his best to walk slowly so as not to show Erik that he was excited because he could finally escape from him. He sauntered over to the Ladies room that was on the same floor, glad that there were no girls in there and he was immediately rushing for the windows and scrabbling up the sink in an unladylike manner but to his dismay, they are screened in and they are secured with large screws behind Plexiglas bars. Charles tried to climb in, pushing hard at it. It just won't budge. He jumped down from the sink and he dashed out the door, intending to go outside and evade Erik, but as he was hurrying down the hall, heedless of where he was going, he bumped into none other than Erik himself, probably heading for the lavatories to check on him. They both collapsed down onto the carpeted floor.

"Whoa! What happened Cherry? Something scared you?"

Charles could not hide his disappointment as he looked down at Erik beneath him, who was smiling up at him as he held Charles's arms. Erik put his arm around him, not knowing that the dismayed look was meant for him.

"Are you alright?"

Charles nodded weakly as he continued to lie on top of Erik and when he noticed that their bodies are pressed together, he immediately positioned himself to kneel, almost as if he was straddling Erik, the pose looking indecent somehow. He wished they were not so alone in that hallway. It was practically devoid of people. _Where the hell are all the people anyway? Was there a fucking a holiday and he wasn't informed somehow?_ It's as if the fates had made it so they could have some time alone together.

"It's ok, I'm here. Would you like us to go back to our table?" Erik soothed him as he gently reached up and ran his hand on 'Cherry's' back, drawing him closer.

Charles tried to move away from him but Erik kept on holding him. Charles wondered if Erik could tell he did not have any breasts. When he bumped into him, he thought that was it. But it seems Erik was still in the dark about his true identity. He struggled afresh, wanting to tell Erik people might see them, maintaining the fact that he was a mute. He could not voice out what he wanted to say. Erik's expression was soft and dreamy as he admired Charles's face. He gently reached for Charles's cheek pulling him close and kissed him on the lips again. God, he was such a good kisser. To his own shock, he was kissing Erik back again, responding to his tenderness and sucking on his lower lip and trembling slightly. He could feel his own skin burning and wondered if Erik could feel him like this. He was kneeling up so his sex did not touch Erik's.

 _Why? Why am I reacting like this?_

Charles finally wrenched himself free, fearing his own arousal. They were both kneeling on their haunches and gasping, looking at each other longingly again. Erik was reaching out to hug him, but Charles instantly stood up and shook his head. He was gesturing they should leave. Erik nodded and then they were both walking out the main hall where there are people about. Charles was feeling lightheaded and confused over the entire thing. Why the hell did he kiss Erik again? Was he becoming gay? Maybe he was going out of his mind trying to avoid Erik but...was he making any real effort to do so? Is it because deep down he liked Erik kissing him? He was repulsed by his own thoughts. This was just awful. He wondered if he should just finally expose himself and end all of this.

Erik was walking in step with him and suddenly reached for his hand, gently gripping it, making him look up. Erik was giving him a strange look.

"I want to take you to the boardwalk. The town fair's open. I'm sure you will enjoy it. That is, if you are still willing to go?"

Charles was staring at him with a wretched expression. He was struggling inside himself. He could say no right now and tell Erik he wanted to go home by himself. That would have ended this odd 'development' happening between them. Instead, Charles nodded minutely, prompting Erik to give him a huge and ecstatic smile.

 _What's wrong with me? Why am I letting this go on?_

Charles agonized over this situation as they both rode the bus to go to the boardwalk Erik was talking about. Erik appeared to be chatting with one of his friends on his cell phone or was probably contacting Raven. They are both sitting quietly at the back of the bus. Then Erik received a call from someone and answered it.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm still with Cherry. You didn't find Charles Xavier? Don't worry, I'll take care of that part-" Erik said quietly, making Charles look up at him. Erik continued to talk with his friend on the phone asking to meet up tomorrow and then he ended the call. What could Erik be up to? Charles peered down at what he was doing on his cell phone and he noticed Erik was using his phone internet and was searching for information on him. Charles was stunned that Erik was trying search for any social media about him and was searching for his address. He was glad he did not put any of his real pictures on his social sites. He felt an icy feeling creeping up in the pit of his stomach. He had to do something to prevent Erik from looking up on him. Charles leaned his head on Erik's shoulder and reached for his arm, making Erik stop what he was doing and look down at him. A faint blush was creeping upon Erik's cheeks. He put his cell phone away and was resting the side of his face at the top of Charles's head, putting his arm out and hugging Charles close.

"What is it?" Erik asked softly. Charles slowly pulled back, smiling up at him warmly. He reached out and touched Erik's lips with one finger, tracing on it seductively. Erik's body was growing hot next to him as Charles traced the line of his chin and cheeks, lashes downcast as he gazed at Erik's mouth. That got him distracted enough.

Erik sighed and started caressing Charles's cheek as well. He spoke in a low and throaty voice.

"Can I tell you something? I'm...I'm not really a romantic kind of guy. I don't know what it is about you, but when I'm with you, it feels like there's something dangerously attractive about you. I know it's kinda weird. It's wrong but at the same time, it feels right. Do you know what I mean?"

Charles didn't know what to say to that. Ironically, he was mute so he can't say anything back at all. Erik suddenly reached for his hand again and placed it on his own chest. Charles could feel the quickening beat of Erik's heart beneath his palm and aside from that, the heat from his body.

"Do you feel that? You make me so nervous and so excited. I've never felt like that before about anyone. I know you must think that's some cheesy line but I don't know how else to say it to let you know how you make me feel-"

Erik sidled up closer, his face mere inches away and looking down at Charles intensely.

"I want to know everything about you. Everything. We don't even really need to talk. I just want to keep seeing you. Can we...meet again?"

Both of them are getting deep into this that Charles was not sure Erik would still act the way he does if he knew 'Cherry' was actually a boy. But as it stands, this growing attraction between them prevented Erik from trying to hunt down the very man he wanted to beat up that was right under his nose. He just had to keep him all happy and then once the night is over, Charles would erase all traces of himself online that Erik would not be able to find him. He was glad he actually continued with their 'date' because he found out Erik was going to hunt him out. That, and the fact that he was curious how things would progress between them.

Charles looked up at Erik, returning his intense gaze. What was it about Erik? When they kissed, it's like...he could not help himself that he had to react to his touch and kisses. Erik is an attractive guy; he must have girls lining up, just to date him. Charles took in his narrow Bluish-green eyes and his thick eyebrows that gave intensity to his gaze; his coppery brown hair that was parted to the side, his chiseled features and high brow. There were very few passengers on the bus they rode on. Charles was gently reaching for Erik's shoulder and drawing him close to kiss him by way of a response.

Erik moaned into his mouth, with one arm wrapped around him, his other hand was still at Charles's cheek. Charles was restlessly running his hand at Erik's shoulder, his neck and then up into his hair, wanting to voice out how much he was enjoying the kissing. His face felt like it was burning hot and he felt himself growing full down there, making him clamp his thighs shut tight to avoid Erik from seeing his bulge. They made out for a while, stopping occasionally to gasp quietly against each other and then they would be at each other again, the kissing getting more frantic. He furtively looked up to see if any of the people on the bus could see them making out, but no one seemed to take any particular notice of them. No one teased them to go get a room or even stare at them like some spectacle of a cringe-worthy PDA. Erik's hand moved away from Charles's cheek and went to his thigh, making Charles move back roughly and push him away. Charles did not want his hand to go wandering down and suddenly touch his strange 'lady lump' up front that was not supposed to be there.

"Sorry, sorry-" Erik gasped out in a whispery voice, trying to catch his breath as he looked down at Charles's worried expression. He moved his hands away to show him he didn't mean to touch where he wasn't allowed to. Charles shook his head, biting down on his red lips and moving away from him and crossing his arms in front of himself. He was slightly trembling and closing his eyes, trying to suppress these sensations running through him. He was getting that aroused, Erik could clearly see this.

 _Oh God, I'm losing control-_

Charles moaned inside himself, smoothing down the dress he wore, trying to make himself presentable and pushing his hair away from his forehead. He knew his face was flushed, like Erik's face as they both became awkward towards each other once more. Erik spoke to him in a low voice, looking despondent.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that-"

Charles nodded and then slowly, he edged closer back to Erik and took his hand to assure him. Erik gave him a tentative grin.

"Are you mad at me?"

Charles shook his head and returned the smile. He leaned his head back on Erik's shoulder and Erik held him, gently running his fingers on Charles's forearm. They held on to each affectionately until they arrived at the boardwalk.

There was a large crowd of people in this location. This was like a typical fair, with rides, games, junk food from the food booths and curiosities that could only be found in such a place. It was the middle of the afternoon when they got here. Later, more people will be flocking here to enjoy some of the entertainment. Erik bought Charles some cotton candy and led him around some of the rides. They rode one of those spinning tea cups, the carousel and the roller coaster. They had the most fun at the bumper cars, as Erik kept bumping Charles's car. It was all Charles could do not to shout out in his delight. He was enjoying their day together. When they arrived at the air rifle booth, Erik bragged that he would get Charles one of the top prizes on there, which was a beautifully sculpted unicorn key chain that also plays a music box tune.

"Trust me; this is no different from online shoot-up galleries. I got this in the bag!" Erik said magnanimously, but he ended up shooting 6 out of 10 tries. Erik could not believe how hard it was to use air rifles to shoot at the targets. The attendant mocked Erik cheerfully. Erik did not say anything snide back at him. Charles smiled at Erik and indicated he wanted to give it a try. Erik offered to teach him and also gave some pointers. Charles calmly listened to him and then he poised himself to shoot the first target.

"Don't you be hurtin' yourself now, little lady!" The stall attendant said with a complacent smile. Charles was annoyed with the attendant for jeering at Erik earlier after he failed to secure the prize. Charles gave him a demure smile, shocking everyone standing around the stall when he shot all ten targets. Even the attendant was gaping at him, open mouthed because a few of the targets were rigged with some sort of optical illusion so that no one would ever get the top prizes. Charles knew about those 'rigs'. So, he knew how to shoot a target a certain way to bypass the trick. Charles mockingly blew at the lip of the air rifle and held his hand out to the attendant to get the prize. The people crowded near the stall clapped and hooted at his amazing feat. Erik stood close by staring at him with a combination of awe and dumbstruck wonder. The attendant grudgingly handed over the prize. He was still wondering how in the world the 'girl' had done it. Charles giggled quietly and held his prize before Erik, who was laughing sheepishly that a 'girl' had upstaged him.

"That was just, awesome!" Erik said in admiration. There was no resentment in his voice or his expression.

Charles shyly put his hands behind his back and looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. Charles didn't know why he suddenly felt flustered by Erik's praise. Erik softly reached for his waist and drew him close to kiss him. The kissing became even deeper as Erik guided Charles into some corner and they started making out. Erik planted a soft kiss upon Charles's neck, making him shiver delightedly.

"You're amazing!" Erik whispered into Charles's ear and nuzzled his nose against Charles's throat. Charles sighed contentedly and kept holding on to Erik, feeling giddy and strange. He couldn't get over the fact that Erik was making him feel this way and that he was getting so drawn to Erik that he was willing to let their date go on. He'd never made out like this with a girl and the first time he did make out with someone, it had to be another boy. It was insane to keep up with this but now...he just could not stop.

They continued to make out when they rode the Ferris wheel last. When their capsule stopped at the very top, they rashly drew close to each other to kiss passionately. The kissing was getting frantic and hot again. Charles prevented himself from moaning out loud, but Erik was moaning loudly enough for both of them. All Charles could do was sigh and moan silently as they kissed. Erik did not dare touch to Charles, even though he was the one touching him and holding on to him as they made out. What stopped Charles from going in deep was that Erik might lose it and get so aroused he would ask to have sex. Charles pulled back, drawing in quick and light breaths, fixing himself up again while Erik ran a hand through his own hair and was panting. When they got down from the capsule they walked hand in hand, smiling at each other, then Erik drew him close again to peck a kiss on his cheek. Erik felt Charles's stomach gurgle against him that it made him chuckle. Charles was hungry. He blushed furiously when he realized Erik felt his belly protesting in hunger. All he had eaten was that damned salad and cake.

"I bet you're really hungry. I'll take you some place classy!" Erik promised and they rode the bus back into the city proper.

On the bus, Erik had his arm around Charles and told him about his childhood. He told Charles his dad had left and that his mom raised him alone. He told Charles how he got addicted to all types of games to get his mind off of the drama in his life.

"We don't stay in one place. We kinda move around. We lived in the suburbs once and there were a lot of snooty kids back there. I spent most of my time indoors just playing games on the computer or on a gaming console. I don't even have friends. I had some cousins and relatives that visit but that's that. Then, we moved to this city and we stayed here the longest. That was when I met my friends Azazel and Cain-"

Charles listened quietly as Erik went on.

"I know there are times I don't do right by my mom. Sometimes I stay out late and I know she worries, but I'm not like those other kids doing drugs and getting into really nasty stuff. I like taking walks by myself occasionally and then just look at all the stuff in the city at night. You would think it would be kinda dangerous and maybe it is. It's like I am daring myself to do this. I think maybe it's because I'm invisible to the entire world. Have you ever felt like that?"

Charles nodded and he was looking at Erik strangely because he did exactly same things that Erik was doing and he felt that he was in the same predicament. He felt invisible to everyone else. He still had both of his parents, but he gets into things that they don't understand. He suddenly thought that he and Erik could have been friends. He reached out and held Erik's hand in his, smiling at him tenderly. Erik stared at him for a moment not saying anything. Erik was right. They sometimes did not need to speak at all and just look into each other's eyes and their feelings seem to just rise out and come together. Charles had just met him, yet it felt as if he knew him for the longest time.

Erik saw a restaurant that looked ok to him. They entered the establishment, but they were turned away because they were not dressed appropriately and that they were not 'supervised'. It annoyed Erik that they had such stupid rules. He had loads of money to spend in his pocket, but the assholes at the reception were acting like a bunch of jerks.

"Come on Cherry! I'm taking you somewhere else! This stupid joint blows anyway!" Erik said loudly and insolently and then they were walking down the street. Erik looked angry as he kept holding Charles's hand. He was glowering, deep in thought, then his face brightened as an idea struck him.

"Come with me! We'll go get us some formal wear!" Erik said and then they went to a costume rental store. The place was garish and loudly colored in red and yellow and inside, mannequins wearing cheap-looking costumes and there are racks of various outfits wrapped in plastic. The signage said it would be ten dollars per rental for regular clothing, but for special costumes it would be fourteen dollars to twenty. Erik went to the ten dollar rack, finding a suit and tie for himself and he got a glittery dark blue mermaid dress for Charles from the special costumes set.

Charles was astounded by Erik's stubborn insistence that he would rent formal clothing just so he could get Charles into a fine-dining establishment. Erik handed Charles the dress and went to pay for their clothing. Charles stared down at the dress. It did not look cheap like the other clothes in the store. It looked very nice.

"That color suits you-" Erik commented after he got back from the cashier. Erik gestured to the dressing rooms. "Go wear it now so we can eat our classy meal. It's almost six o'clock-"

Charles gave him a small smile and headed for the dressing room. He put on the gown, retouched his powder and sprayed on some perfume and combed his wig. He breathed out a weary sigh.

"What the fuck am I doing to myself?"He muttered. It suddenly felt natural to dress up in a girl's outfit, when earlier, he had never felt so mortified in all his life. When he got out Erik was looking at him appreciatively and hooting.

"It almost feels like I could take you to my school prom now. You're beautiful, Cherry!"

Charles blushed. His lipstick had already faded but his lips were naturally red anyway, so it was easy to still stay in character and look like a girl. Erik also looked dashing in his dark gray suit and maroon colored tie. He slicked his hair back with some splash of water. He didn't look too shabby as well, even if they had to rent their clothes to enter some elegant restaurant. Erik took him to a different restaurant and they were able to get in this time. They were given a table just for two, close to the windows and a waiter handed over the menu to Erik and Charles. Erik nodded his thanks and began to look over the selection. He gazed up at Charles, the other looking quite perturbed as he perused the list of courses. Erik gently reached out and took the menu from his hands.

"Let me order for us. I'm sure you will like what I will get for us both. Don't worry about the price. I'm loaded so I can afford it!"

Charles looked away for a moment, smiling demurely and looking embarrassed, but Erik reassured him with a smile when their eyes met again.

The waiter returned and Erik stated their order. "Porterhouse steak for both of us, medium rare, with a side of vegetables and mash, roasted Portobello mushrooms and for dessert, we'll have the Pavlova Royale-" Charles was internally glad that Erik got him something substantial to eat. He hated eating that salad from early on. He felt like he would collapse due to hunger. He had always wondered how girls could survive eating so little. God, I hope this fucking corset doesn't burst out, Charles thought dimly.

"Would you like me to recommend a red wine from our selection, Sir? To compliment the steak?" The waiter said as he wrote the order. He didn't have an idea that they were too young to order anything alcoholic or perhaps if he did, he didn't care. He was just saying it to be perfunctory.

Erik shook his head."No just sparkling grape juice for both of us-"

As they waited for their meal to arrive, the waiter had put on a crusty French bread with dipping sauces for both of them and some Evian water. Charles gleefully tasted the bread and dipped the cut cubes in the sauces. Erik stared at him quietly, enjoying the sight of him like this. Charles realized he was acting like a pig and restrained himself from eating more. Their grape juice arrived and Charles gratefully downed it. Erik had the bottle of sparkling grape juice close by and poured him another glassful. Charles was glad he was at least getting something out of this date. So far, Erik had never asked him to chip in or pay for anything. Erik was very attentive and thoughtful and had treated him nicely. Charles felt slightly guilty over the mean thoughts he had about Erik earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" Erik asked with a lopsided smile, his chin propped up on his hand as he gazed at him.

Cherry took out the notepad again and wrote his response on it and slid it on the table towards him.

 _[I think this has got to be the best day I have ever had since I moved here!]_

Erik's smile widened as he stared at those words. Earlier, Charles had thought that huge smile was rather intimidating and shark-like, but as the day drew on, he had grown fond of Erik's smile.

"Well I am glad I had somewhat entertained you-"Erik teased. Charles's eyes widened and he scribbled another response on the paper.

 _[I meant I enjoyed our date. I thought at first that I would not like it, but the truth of it is, I do.]_

"Why did you think that you wouldn't enjoy our date?"

Charles gazed at him strangely for a moment then wrote on the paper again.

 _[Because I thought you were a jerk, but the more we spent time together, I've come to realize I was wrong about you.]_

Erik laughed at that. "Don't let my dashing good looks deceive you! I happen to think your assumption of me is correct-"

One of Charles's eyebrows lifted up at that and a teasing smile formed on his lips.

 _[What if I told you I'm also a jerk anyway? I guess you could say we belong together.]_

Erik grew serious all of a sudden and reached for Charles's hand. "Are you saying we are meant to be together, Cherry? That we should be...together?"

Charles's throat suddenly went dry. What was he saying? He was falling deeper and deeper into Erik's charms and he was not sure he wanted this to go on. Once Erik finds out he is a guy, all these happy moments they had would have become nothing but a bitter memory and he didn't want it to turn into that. He will just have to keep playing the part of a mute date and then once the night is over, Cherry will be no more and no traces of Charles will be left online. Charles gave Erik an uneasy smile and wrote on the paper again, but what he wrote was a lie.

 _[I like you, Erik. Maybe we can be together.]_

Erik read what Cherry had written on the paper and a blush rose to his cheeks. He didn't say anything for a moment. He looked thoughtful. He was about to say something, but their food had arrived and they quietly ate and enjoyed their meal, smiling and gazing at each other as they did so. When they left the restaurant, it was already around eight in the evening. Charles took out the note pad again and wrote a request.

 _[I want us to watch a movie next. But this time, I'm paying.]_

Erik smiled and shook his head.

"No, Cherry. This is your day. I want to spend my money on you. So don't worry about it. Don't pay for anything-"

Charles started to protest, shaking his head in refusal, blue eyes wide. Erik will not have any of it. They headed for the clothing rental place to return the clothes they wore for the restaurant and they put on their own clothing and headed for a movie theater. They parted for a few minutes at the movie house lavatories so that they could freshen up and relieve themselves. Charles washed his face and brushed his teeth, purchasing a disposable toothbrush set and then he stared at himself in the mirror. He still felt as if he had lost his mind because he just did not want to end his date with Erik. He almost wished they would not part, but it was impossible to keep staying with him like this because Erik would find out his true gender if they got even more physical. He sighed and combed the wig he had on and put some powder on again after he dried his face. Erik had picked the movie they were going to watch and he thought Charles would appreciate a chick flick. They were in time because it was just about to start. It was awful. It was about a modern day fairy tale...with musical rapping. Charles stared at the screen with glazed eyes and when he looked over at Erik in the dim theater, he could see him furrowing his brow, trying to understand what the hell was happening with this movie. Charles admired his profile and how handsome he is in the dim light, the illumination from the screen inter-playing with his features. Erik finally turned to look at him and the light from the screen showed him rolling his eyes at this sorry mess they are watching.

"Do you want us to leave? I'm sorry this movie is just a piece of...crap-"

Charles giggled silently and nodded. Erik reached out and took his hand and as they were leaving, Charles saw the Men's room passageway was empty. A naughty idea was forming in his head. Before Erik could say anything, Charles was leading Erik into it and began kissing him, pushing him up against the tile wall.

"Cherry, what-" Erik broke the kiss, looking shocked and then Charles started to push him into one of the stalls. He chose the one for the disabled because it was highly unlikely that anyone would go in there; there weren't many people watching the movie and before the lights had dimmed, Charles did not see anyone who would need to use this stall. Charles locked the door behind them and then he pulled the toilet seat cover down and pushed Erik to sit on it. Erik's expression was one of lewd anticipation over what Charles had in store for him.

 _What the hell am I doing? This is so crazy but I just can't stop myself!_

Charles moaned inside his head and yet he still wanted to go ahead with this anyway. He was sexually excited over the naughty things they could do in the stall. He took out the note pad and wrote something on it and showed it to Erik.

 _[I want us to play a game.]_

Erik swallowed thickly, looking apprehensive and excited at the same time, licking at his lips. "What kind of game?"

Charles's smile became seductive, one eyebrow quirking up and then he wrote on the paper again and gave it to Erik.

 _[I will do "things" to you, but you must never touch me in any way. If you touch me, I will stop.]_

"W-What things?" Erik rasped out throatily, his eyes growing dark as he stared at Charles's face.

Charles smiled again, licking at his lips and reaching out to run his fingers through Erik's hair, making Erik shut his eyes at the warm touch. Charles stopped touching him and wrote on the paper again and when Erik read the words written there, his eyes widened in shock, causing him to tremble in his seat.

 _[Really indecent things you will enjoy. I've been curious to try it. This is going to be my first time.]_

"Okay, I'm game-"Erik said in a small voice and he was startled when Charles sat on his lap, his legs demurely closed and to the side. Erik could feel his bottom rubbing up against his growing hard-on and he blushed furiously because he knew he could feel it now. Charles was smiling indecently and then he wrapped his arms around Erik and started to kiss him seductively, his hot tongue diving into his mouth. Erik moaned into the kiss. His hands almost reached for Charles's waist, but he stopped himself. He balled up his hands into fists and hid them at his back. He had to follow the rules of the game. Charles ran his fingers through his hair, touched his face. He broke the kiss so that he could also trace kisses on his cheeks, his ears and his eyelids and then he licked at his lower lip and dove in to kiss him again. It was driving Erik out of his mind at how hot things were getting. Charles began to unbutton the top half of Erik's shirt, kissing his throat and licking at his skin, making him shiver and turn his head away, eyes shut tight because if he kept on looking at him, he felt as if he would lose all control. Charles started to take his jacket off and he threw it down on the floor, his eyelids slightly drooping because he was getting as aroused as he was.

Charles was enjoying the reaction Erik was making. He was really turned on by Charles's silent seduction. Charles kept reminding himself he was supposed to be mute. He should keep quiet at all times. He started to help Erik out of his shirt and now he was bare-chested. Charles admired his well muscled body and traced at Erik's muscles, making the other start up in shock at the touching. His body felt hard and hot against him. He bent down and licked at one of Erik's nipples and kissed it, making Erik groan out at the pleasurable sensation it gave him. They went back to kissing passionately for some time and then Charles got down from Erik's lap and knelt in front of him. He began to unbuckle Erik's belt and he held Erik's gaze as he kept going. This was so wrong on so many levels, but it's as if some invisible force was driving Charles to go on, like a dark and sultry cloud hung over his head and it was full of heat and the promise of lust and release that he had lost all control of himself. He was willing to go down on another boy just so he can have a taste of Erik. He was now unzipping Erik's pants carefully, his fingers trembling. Erik himself looked like he was about to have a fit, gasping and looking down at Charles desperately.

He got Erik's cock out of his pants and Charles's eyes widened at how big it is. He felt uneasy all of a sudden. Was he willing to suck his cock and go this far with him? Charles was not sure he was equal to the task at hand. He hesitated, looking up at Erik's face again and he steeled himself to go on with this. He reached for Erik's cock, touching him and Erik jumped in his seat, as if the touch sent electric shocks through him. He moaned out loud. Charles bent his head close and then he licked the head of Erik's cock. Erik practically felt as if he was going into a state of shock. He was trembling and moaning incoherently as Charles went on and then Charles started to suck his cock and Erik nearly reached for him, stopping himself in time.

"Ch-Cherry, Oh God!" Erik cried out and Charles realized this didn't feel as disgusting as he thought it would be. He liked that this was getting really arousing for Erik. His mouth wrapped itself around Erik's cock and his head bobbed up and down repeatedly down Erik's lap. He gently reached up and cupped Erik's balls in his hand, his other hand was running up to Erik's stomach and down to his thigh, caressing him. Erik did not force his entire length down Charles's throat. He didn't want to hurt him. His head was thrown back, lolling from side to side as he savored the sensation it gave him. Charles's mouth was so hot and moist; the dangerous feel of his cock scraping up against his teeth sent a thrill through him that had him feeling as if he was about to go crazy with want. He wanted to have sex with him, but he did not want to force himself on him. He was nearing his climax and Charles sensed it when his breathing quickened. Charles tightened his mouth even harder around Erik's cock, sucking faster that it had Erik hyperventilating, his head thrashing about and his mouth hung open; his expression is that of one lost in his lust. His come spurted suddenly down Charles's throat and he was not prepared for it. Charles gagged at the hot gush that it overspilled out of mouth and down his chin. He swallowed some of Erik's come; it was thick and hot and salty down his throat. He congratulated himself for not losing control of his gorge and spitting it out.

Erik suddenly looked flustered that his come spilled out like that. His face was very red and he was sweating profusely at his brow. He was scrabbling at his side for the tissue dispenser, hurriedly tearing them out and reaching out to wipe Charles's face and mouth. He was extremely embarrassed for some reason.

"I'm so sorry, Cherry! You must think I'm disgusting!" Erik blabbered out and repeatedly apologized that it made Charles laugh quietly. He reached out and touched Erik's hand to assure him and was looking up at him gently. The notepad was thrown down onto the tile floor and Charles picked it up and wrote on it, presenting it to Erik.

 _[You weren't supposed to touch me. You just lost.]_

Erik stared at the note stupidly for a moment that it had Charles giggling silently again, then Erik was chuckling and reaching down to haul Charles up and hugged him to himself.

"I don't mind losing to you. You can beat me up at any game, anytime-" Erik whispered into his ear affectionately.

Charles felt himself blushing hotly at those words. They fixed themselves up in that cubicle, which had its own private sink and mirror and Charles rinsed his mouth at the sink and fixed his wig carefully, so Erik would not notice that it was fake. Erik picked up his clothes and combed his hair and then they both left the movie theater, walking quietly hand in hand. Erik had let Charles wear his jacket because it was getting cold. He just suddenly wrapped it around him and he looked up at him gratefully. Charles did not feel that it was awkward for Erik to hold his hand like this. In fact, it was starting to feel natural and easy to do. Charles was wondering if Erik was thinking the same thing he was thinking. They both did not want this day to end because once it does, they have to part ways and he did not want to be parted from Erik at all. He was really deep into this that he wondered if he could ever get out of it. A part of him wanted to keep this and a part of him was regretting it happened. He felt torn. Erik reached out and wrapped his arm around Charles, both of them suddenly quiet and thoughtful. They passed by a guy who was talking on his cell phone with someone else and this guy suddenly made a snide comment.

"That is one ugly broad, bro-"

Erik's eyes widened and Charles practically felt him stiffen against him. Charles stared up at Erik's face. He looked positively murderous. Charles did not mind being called ugly. Hell, he was not a girl anyway. He still felt he was too much of a guy to look girly. He was shaking his head at Erik, giving him a warning look, but Erik gently released Charles from his grip and guided him to keep his distance and went back to the guy on his cell phone. He tapped the guy's shoulder. The guy was easily bigger than Erik and perhaps he was a college student. He smiled down at Erik insolently.

"What, you gotta problem?"

"Yes. Apologize to my date, you filthy pig! What you said was uncalled for!"

The man started to laugh mockingly."I calls them as I sees them, boy! She's one ugly bitch and that's the truth! I ain't apologizing to no whore-"

The man was not able to finish what he was about to say. Erik hurled his fist up and punched the guy in the face quickly, sending him crashing backwards onto the pavement and knocking his cell phone down on the cement. The man looked up at Erik threateningly, about to retaliate but Erik furiously attacked him and hailed repeated blows on him that he was not able to get up.

"Apologize, you asshole!" Erik screamed down at the man until the man was cowering and moaning out his apologies. Charles looked on at them in numb fear and shock. He didn't realize Erik could get this violent. Erik finally stopped when the guy said he was sorry. Erik's knuckles were bleeding. Charles quietly came over and gently tried to lead Erik away, shaking his head and looking extremely frightened and worried.

"Sorry you had to see that! I can't have that asshole not saying sorry to you. He was so rude! Don't you ever think that you are not pretty, Cherry. Not for one second. Some guys just don't get it-"

Charles nodded in understanding and was leading Erik to a pharmacy some distance away, where he used his own money and bought Erik some salve and helped bandage his knuckles on a nearby bench. It was getting really late. It was almost nine thirty. Erik texted Raven that he would be taking Cherry home soon. Charles furrowed his brow when he read the message Erik sent Raven. He did not want Erik to take him back to his own house. He would have to pretend to be going into some house and then he would head back into his own home. He had to mislead Erik somehow.

They started walking again, with Erik's arm around Charles and kissing the side of his head.

"I don't want this night to end-" Erik whispered into Charles's ear. Charles wrapped his other arm at Erik's waist and was silently miserable because he wanted to voice out he felt the same way. They passed by a lamp and lighting fixtures store and Charles stopped a moment to admire the lights in the shop. The lights were all lit up that it felt like it was driving away the darkness of the night. It was beautiful to look at.

"You want to go inside and see?" Erik asked as he stared at his face quietly as he admired the lights. Charles lifted his face up and shook his head, pointing to the sign on the glass door that showed it was already closed.

"I know the store owner. He's still in. In fact, I wanna show you something that's on the second floor. I think you will like it!"

Erik took Charles's hand and led him to the side door instead of the front door. Erik knocked and a few minutes later, a big, burly man with black hair opened the door and looked at Erik, smiling down at him familiarly.

"Erik, m'boy! How goes it? You haven't been around for a while! Come in!" Charles and Erik both went inside the back of the store, where there are not much displays and are mostly stacked with storage boxes and cabinets.

"Yeah I know, Mr Rasputin. There wasn't any lighting project recently-"

Mr Rasputin nodded to the girl at Erik's side. "And who's the pretty young lady?"

Charles inwardly moaned. Another man who clearly has no idea what pretty really is. Charles was starting to wonder how the hell his face really looked like to most people. Maybe he could put out a damned survey about it. Erik shyly ran a hand at the back of his head.

"She's my date. Her name is Cherry-"

"What's her last name?"

"Just call her Cherry-"Erik said in an evasive manner.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Cherry. I hope Erik has not gotten you into his gaming addiction-"

Charles smiled demurely and shook his head slowly.

"No I haven't, Mr Rasputin! Sorry if she doesn't talk. She's speech-impaired-"

"I see-" Mr Rasputin nodded kindly.

"Would it be ok if I show her the lights on the second floor, Mr Rasputin? She really liked the lights in your shop-"

Mr Rasputin brightened and gestured towards the stairs. "Of course! Go right ahead! Take as much time as you need-"

"Thank you, Mr Rasputin!"

Erik took Charles's hand and led him up the stairs. It was totally dark up there. Erik faced Charles and kissed his lips again. He pulled back and whispered in his ear.

"Don't look yet, ok? Here, hold on to the rail and face the wall. I'm going to turn on the lights. When I say so, you can turn around to look at the lights then, ok?"

Erik lifted a hand up to touch Charles's cheek in the darkness. Charles faced the wall while Erik turned on the lights and after a few moments, Erik called out for him to take a look. Charles turned to face Erik and he let out a soft sigh of appreciation, beaming at this beautiful sight before him. The room was filled with chandeliers that are lowered so that one could actually see the prismatic details and cut of each glass and bead work, shining and twinkling as the lights hit them. Each chandelier was unique in design. One was made up of thousands of glass butterflies; the colors are of prismatic, clear crystals and made of the palest blue glass Charles had ever seen. The others are like those of Gothic, old fashioned chandeliers in black and red colors and there are others that have the colors of the rainbow. All these spectrum of colors and light was just amazing to look at. Charles had grasped Erik's hand and they both walked around admiring the lights. Charles had wanted to voice out how wonderful this was, but he could not say anything. He just looked up at Erik tenderly and reached for his hand again. They just stood there in silence and then Charles lifted Erik's hand and kissed it, looking up at him lovingly. Erik could really be so romantic if he wanted to. Erik smiled down at him dreamily. Erik finally closed the main switch that powered the chandeliers and helped Charles down the stairs, thanking Mr Rasputin and then they headed for Cherry's house. Charles actually made random lefts and rights. He chose a house where he knew only an old lady lives and he stopped at the front porch, acting as if she lived there. Charles handed the jacket back to Erik.

Both he and Erik were just silently regarding each other. Charles took out the notepad and wrote on it.

 _[I guess, this is goodbye.]_

"Can I see you again?"

 _[Sure. You can contact Raven first if you like. I don't have a cell phone. She can set up a meeting for us after.]_

"Great," Erik sighed. He looked dejected that their time together was up.

 _[I really had a great time, Erik. I'd love to see you again.]_

"Yeah, me too. I'd like to see you again-"

Charles would have to cook up some story with Raven that Cherry had left and moved away. That would prevent Erik from getting nosy. Charles went to Erik and gave him another eager kiss. They began to kiss passionately once more. Charles's arms went around Erik's neck while Erik held his waist. Charles broke the kiss and was gesturing for Erik to go. Erik walked slowly off, almost wanting to go back and not leave, but then he rounded the bend and was gone. Charles let out a loud sigh of relief. He hurried down the porch and was intending to go over to Raven to berate her. He stopped, deciding to just go back home instead. He got a few cat calls as he walked past a few men. Charles just ignored them and hurried his pace. He arrived at his house and almost called out for his mother, suddenly realizing he was dressed in women's clothes. If his mother saw him wearing this, she would either cackle wildly or collapse of a heart attack. He decided to climb up his window instead. He left it unlocked earlier.

He was already at the door but he backed up and started climbing up a tree close by, jumping awkwardly yet silently onto the roof close to his window and scrambled up his window unceremoniously, his ass sticking out of his rucked up skirt. He had so badly wanted to take his clothes off. That corset was just the worst. He could barely breathe wearing the fucking thing but he managed to keep his composure and not act like a breathless idiot before Erik as he wore it. He took off the flats and the tights first. His lights were still off in his room. He had left the window open again. It was good he had his own bathroom so he headed in there before completely undressing, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He was about to take off the wig, then his gaze went to the mirror and he turned his head from side to side, admiring how real the wig looked on him. He might decide to grow his hair long. Who knows? He may even grow a beard. He would finally lose that girly look if he did. He got out of the bathroom and was about to take his clothes off when he noticed he was not alone in the room. There was someone on his bed and this someone was smiling at him with a huge shark-like grin! Holy fuck! It's Erik! How the hell did he get in here?

Charles nearly screamed out like a girl because he was so surprised to see Erik in his bed.

"You probably didn't expect to see me here, didn't you?"

 _That's a fucking understatement! How, for the love of God did you find me?_

Charles had wanted to shout out at him, suddenly remembering he was mute so he shook his head vigorously, the milky, blue light from outside illuminated Charles's room so he was sure Erik could see his expression. He made his dismay evident. He was pointing to the window, indicating Erik had to go. Erik did not make a move to leave. In fact, he started to take his jacket and his shirt off, lying back on the bed, still smiling.

"Come over here," Erik said throatily.

Charles slapped a hand to his face. He had a good time earlier, but things had gotten bad again and he was getting angry. Erik just could not leave well enough alone, couldn't he? He just ruined their perfect time together by coming into his room, intending to consummate their sexual desire for each other. Admittedly, Charles was sexually attracted to Erik. Fact is, Erik had thought he was a girl and once he finds out Charles is not what he seems to be, things might escalate into something violent. Erik would probably beat him up in his own house. Charles shook his head in refusal. He was about to go out the door, intending to leave him there, but Erik grabbed his shoulders and guided him towards the bed, kissing him, making it so he was lying back on the rumpled sheets beneath him.

"Where are you going? Look, I'm sorry I followed you to your real house and I know it's kind of too soon but I can't let this night go by and not be with you. I want to know how far we can take this. Don't you?" Erik whispered to him gently. Charles struggled from his grip, then Erik kissed him gently on the lips and traced kisses down at his neck. Charles felt himself grow hot but he reminded himself that if they took it to that level, Erik would know that he was actually a guy. Its either end this now or get things too hot and deep and suffer even further for it. He pushed Erik hard away from himself and finally cried out his refusal.

"I don't know if you're thick headed or something, but enough is enough! Jesus! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy, ok? So stop trying to get up my skirt cause you're gonna be in for a whole world of disappointment!"

Erik stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and Charles was looking at him the same way. Erik was still straddling him as he positioned himself on top of Charles. Charles rolled his eyes and started to unbutton the front of his dress for emphasis and showed him that he did not have breasts and he was wearing a corset underneath. Charles stared up at him defiantly, awaiting that inevitable punch from Erik, but the other lowered his eyes and looked away for a moment, blushing. He mumbled a response that had the hairs at the back of Charles's neck standing on end.

"Do you have to be a girl, for me to fall in love with you, Charles Xavier?"

Now Charles was in shock, he felt as if he had been doused with ice water and he stared at Erik with round and wide eyes.

"W-What?" Charles stammered stupidly.

Did Erik know all along that he was the boy he had been intending to beat up this whole time? Charles suddenly felt as if his mind was reeling, feeling sick to his stomach. All this time, Erik knew who he was.

"I said I'm falling in love with you, alright? Do you want me to keep saying it?" Erik said in a low voice and then he was reaching down and he continued to unbutton Charles's dress, caressing his skin tenderly. Charles jumped slightly at the heated touch and a furious blush rose to his cheeks once more. Erik bent down and kissed Charles's throat again, making him shiver and bite down on his lips.

"How did you know?" Charles said in a small voice as Erik kept kissing his neck, then his shoulder. Erik stopped a moment to help him to a sitting position and he was removing Charles's wig. Next, he was sliding Charles's dress down and was helping him out of the corset. He was left with nothing but his underwear on. Charles was feeling self-conscious, but Erik touched his skin gently and reassuringly.

"When I saw you in Raven's room, I knew it was you. Honestly, at first I was trying to ham it up, really to get you feeling disgusted because I was acting like I am into you. I was waiting for you to slip and reveal yourself and then I could beat you up after. That was my plan. But then you kissed me back at the diner...and then things changed-"Erik said softly. He planted a soft kiss on Charles's lips and then he stopped to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He was left with nothing on but his undies as well and Charles felt Erik's hard-on when he pressed up close again. He certainly was not faking That.

Charles suddenly stopped Erik from kissing him again. "Wait a sec. I'm not agreeing to this, you know? You may be into me, but I'm not...I'm not-"Charles was not able to continue. Erik was reaching between his legs and was touching him. He grew hard at Erik's touch. Erik dove in and kissed his lips passionately again, taking Charles into his arms. Erik broke the kiss and grinned down at him.

"Oh come now, Charles. You were into this more than I ever was earlier-"He teased and then he bent and licked Charles's nipple, causing Charles to moan out loud. He put a hand to his mouth because he did not want his parents to hear him. Erik's hands were slowly moving downwards, caressing his side, his hips; the touch covetous and hot. He can't get over how soft Charles's skin was. He was pulling down Charles's underwear and the other did not even resist him anymore, gasping and trembling quietly, watching as Erik took off his briefs and threw it over the side of the bed. Erik dexterously slipped his own underwear off and threw it carelessly away. He was intent on straddling Charles, moving on top of him again. Charles was too dumbfounded to say anything. Erik was touching and kissing him in places he never thought he would be touched and Oh God! Erik was sucking and licking at his skin indecently, his tongue provocatively lapping him up. He was burning up, the heat going right up to his brain and burning whatever common sense he had left. He was a puddle of lust on the bed after Erik was done seducing him, making him beg for it with soft, trembling moans, his hips rocking up to lewdly press up against Erik.

 _Oh shit! He's so hot!_

Charles's head lolled about his pillow, eyes half lidded and dreamy and in the dimness of the room, he looked up at the young man who had earlier wanted to beat him up and now they are dangerously close to having wild, unbridled sex. How could his day have ended like this? All thoughts of them being too young for this; all terrible ideas of gayness and disgust were struck from him. He wanted him that badly that he didn't care anymore. He had to admire Erik's gall in attempting to go through with something like this.

 _Take me, just please, please take me! I want you so bad!_

Charles bit his lower lip slowly, sighing in pleasure when Erik touched his cock and slowly ran his palm, up and down upon it, the way he did it to him earlier. Erik explored every inch of him that he could lick and suck with his tongue and kiss with his burning lips. It was all Charles could do not to scream out how good it felt. All the while Erik was really working him good with that frantic handjob. He hesitantly reached up to brace his hands upon Erik's chest, head turned to the side and moaning quickly now, nearing the brink of an unbelievably good orgasm. The sensation was building and filling him up until..until...

"Ahhhhh!"Charles groaned out, eyes shutting tight and then he came. He stiffened against Erik, feeling his hot and sticky come spilling onto his belly, his cock slick and hot, sensitive in Erik's still thrusting hand and then Erik released him and his arching back relaxed onto the bed. Charles uttered a soft, satisfied moan and then he opened his eyes to see Erik slowly spreading his come onto his belly, rubbing it into his skin.

"Hot!"Erik murmured and then he bent down and kissed him torridly again. They made out some more, exploring each other, then Erik whispered into his ear if he had any oil or lotion they could use. Charles's burning face felt so hot, hearing him ask about those things, knowing what it meant. Was he ready for this? Moving as if he was drugged, Charles rummaged in his nearby drawer and got out a bottle of coconut oil that he used for occasional skin problems. He placed the bottle into Erik's hands.

"Do you know how to-"Charles began, feeling unsure but too desperate to stop.

"I think I know-"Erik said in that soothing and calm voice of his. Hearing his velvety voice sent a thrill through Charles and he was lying back, awkwardly parting his legs and lifting one hand to bite at his knuckles. His chin rolled onto one of his shoulders as he closed his eyes and waited for Erik to take him. Erik unscrewed the cap and leaving the bottle open, he poured some oil onto his fingers and then he carefully pressed his fingers to Charles's hole. Charles jumped slightly, keeping his eyes shut tight and then Erik worked one finger into him at first, then two. He was slowly entering Charles with his fingers, going deeper. Erik didn't have any idea about how to pleasure a man since this was his first time too. He didn't want to hurt him. He was startled when Charles's legs began to tremble uncontrollably and breathless little moans were escaping him as he jabbed into the yielding flesh within him, not aware that he was doing it right, touching Charles's P-spot.

"Uhhnnnn!"Charles moaned out incoherently and then he came again, both of them surprised by it because it was so sudden. Charles had barely recovered from his first orgasm and then Erik gave him a second one. It was enough to drive him insane. He groggily sat up and reached for Erik, kissing him frantically and Erik was startled to see that Charles was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks as they kissed, his come smearing up against Erik's own belly when he hugged him tight. His hands restlessly ran up into Erik's hair, fingers running through; clutching and unclutching at his locks. Charles broke the kiss, his lips a ruined red, looking stung from their torrid kissing.

"Oh God, what are you doing to me?"He moaned, sounding like he was in agony. He kissed him again, tongue diving in, biting at Erik's lips, teeth slowly dragging that it drove Erik crazy. His own cock was straining, aching for a fuck. He guided Charles to lie back and then using the oil again, he slathered it onto his cock. Through the faint illumination, he saw Charles spread his legs wide, licking his lips expectantly. Erik gave him one more desperate kiss, the area above his own cock aching so bad, his muscles tightening to find that release within Charles. Both of them are sweating and gasping, the blood rush coursing through them and making them both flushed and hot. He positioned himself at Charles's backside and then bracing themselves, Erik slipped into him as slowly as he could possibly do so. Charles bit down hard on his lower lip and his face scrunched up. It had hurt, the first time Erik entered him. He was breathing harshly through his nose, bearing with it. Erik was that big. His own erection momentarily flagged, but he reached out and held on to Erik tight. Erik slowly worked his hips at the onset. It took a while and then he started to go in deeper, harder and then faster. He found that pleasure spot in Charles again and mixed in with the pain was the building pleasure, both of them holding on to each other for dear life. It was really happening, they were fucking for the first time and it was so good that it had Charles sobbing for more. Charles's head rolled back helplessly into his pillow as Erik fucked him out of his mind over and over. His hands were just clinging all over the place, like he didn't know what to do with them. He'd reach for Erik as the other pounded away into him or he would reach for his pillow, his sheets, his fingers snarling up into his own hair. It was all he could do not to scream out like some porn star at how good it was. He was just reduced to gibbering small moans and breathless gasps of arousal.

His legs tightened around Erik's waist and his legs, depending on the angle they took while fucking, then Erik had him turn around so he can fuck him from behind and it was even better. Erik was really jabbing into that sweet spot that Charles had to bury his face into his pillow and howl breathlessly into it, crying, his tears and his sweat staining the fabric. Erik had him do it with him, doggie-style afterwards. His legs were shaking so much because it was just unbearable. He was drowning in all of Erik and he didn't want him to stop.

 _More, please more_ -Charles thought senselessly, his mind totally wrecked that all he could think about was the hot sex and what an amazing fuck Erik was. Then, Erik reached for his behind, gesturing he wanted to take him, with Charles sitting on his lap and straddling him and he was done for. He was totally devastated by the intense fucking he didn't care if he was moaning out loud.

"Please, oh please! Please Erik! Please!"Charles said almost like a prayer against Erik's cheek as Erik rammed up into him. He wanted Erik's cock to fill him up and ram right into his pleasure center. Every part of him felt sensitive and feverish, his head spun with it.

"Shhh-"Erik chided him gently and kissed the side of his head as he held the back of his neck with his other hand while the other was clutching possessively at his ass, thrusting his hips upward to fuck Charles, his movements frenetic and deep. Charles was crying once more and holding on to him like he never wanted to let go. Charles wanted to scream when he was about to orgasm again, his cock bobbing up and swinging between his own belly and Erik's muscled torso and when he couldn't take it anymore, he drew forward and bit Erik's shoulder, hard.

"Ah!"Erik cried out in a sibilant groan and then they both came. It was so intense and so deep, it lasted longer than any orgasm Charles had ever had that night. He was still in the throes of it, his cock assaulted by uncontrollable spasms as he hugged Erik tight, mouth hung ajar and that look of pure animal ecstasy still on his face. They finally pulled away from each other. Charles felt the come dripping from his backside and he didn't care anymore. He reached for Erik, drunkenly kissing him and Erik kissed him back like he couldn't stand not kissing him. They couldn't move afterwards, too fuck-stunned to do anything. Erik looked over at Charles, his beautiful mess. Charles's skin was creamy even in the dim light and his eyes are languid, looking drugged. Erik was the first to recover and he gently pulled Charles into his arms to embrace him tightly, smoothing down the back of his head.

"You make me want to have another go-"Erik said with some mild humor in his voice and Charles giggled at it weakly. He embraced Erik and kissed his shoulder affectionately.

"I was thinking of murdering Raven for starting all of this. I think I'm going to have to thank her-"Charles said in a throaty voice, then he chuckled under his breath, feeling languid and quite satisfied, lying next to Erik.

"It was her idea to get you dressed up?"

"Yes-"

"You're really pretty even as a girl-"Erik said playfully and pecked a kiss at Charles's temple.

"I can't believe you knew it was me!"Charles said, pretending to be infuriated and giggling when Erik straddled him again.

"You know I'm starting to miss Cherry all of a sudden. I like it when you were all quiet and pretending to be mute. What am I going to do to shut you up when we're fucking? You were so noisy you could wake the whole fucking block!"

"I was not!" Charles protested, eyes wide. Erik brightened, giving him a leering grin.

"Ah, I think I know-"Then Erik kissed him again, long and hard and Charles melted against him and was indeed, finally 'silenced'.

Azazel and Cain both looked at Charles Xavier suspiciously. They recalled that he was the boy that Erik had wanted them to beat up, but now he was introducing the other as his 'good friend' and both of them kept giving each other odd, lingering looks while they were in the gaming shop as if it was just another normal day. While Charles went off to get something to drink from the vending machine and Cain went to the lavatories, Azazel elbowed Erik and was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Wasn't he the guy you wanted us to beat to a pulp?"

Erik shrugged and kept on playing with another kid that he had dared and the other was losing. Erik was not even making an effort as he defeated the other kid, who had beaten him before, his fingers flying expertly over the keyboard. Ever since he spent a lot of time with Charles in his bedroom for the past few weeks, his game playing improved due to Charles giving him tips and sharing his gaming skills and his secrets with him. Not only that, they were spending a lot of time 'playing' with each other that Erik just about knew every trick there is to make Charles Xavier scream in ecstasy, especially when they were sure that Charles's parents were away from home. Azazel was still waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"He made it up to me-"Erik simply said and the other kid was cursing from another computer station. Erik lazily looked up as the other kid went to him and handed over his cash.

"Fuck, Lehnsherr! You slayed me!"The kid said glumly.

"That's to make up for when you kicked my ass, Karl. Thanks for this by the way-"Erik said and waved the dollar bills insolently in the air and then he stuffed it into his pockets. Karl just let out a huff of breath and left. He couldn't understand how Erik got so good. Azazel sat on a vacant chair next to Erik, as if their conversation was not interrupted.

"And how the fuck did he do that?"

"He paid with his body-"Erik muttered so quietly and imperceptibly, a faint, pleased smile forming on his face that Azazel did not hear it clearly. The shop was still full of the zapping and exploding noise as usual.

"What?"Azazel was not sure he heard Erik right. He was not able to get Erik to elaborate because Charles came back with two bottles of soda for him and for Erik. He took the other computer station next to Erik, facing them and giving both boys an endearing and sweet smile. He was really just beautiful, Erik thought as he affectionately looked over at him. Azazel thought there was something vaguely familiar about that boy's face. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Could the boy be related to that Cherry chick somehow? As a brother and sister thing? The resemblance was uncanny although he was not really sure. Was it possible that Erik forgave Charles for his insolence because Erik was smitten with his sister? Azazel would perhaps find out some other day. He couldn't voice out his question because Charles was nearby.

"I got us some targets-"Charles said blithely, looking over at them and quirking an eyebrow up. He meant he got another set of kids that wanted to fight them for a bet.

"Alright!"Erik cried out cheerfully and high-fived him. He leaned forward and whispered in Charles's ear."Go get 'em, my cherry bomb!"Causing Charles to giggle deliciously at what he had said, a huge grin plastered onto his face. Azazel had no idea what the hell they were talking about. He was left baffled by it.

* * *

Authors notes:

It was meant to be funny.

Written while I was feeling silly.

There are stretchy mermaid dresses out there ;)

Charles' dress was based off Clara Oswald's dress. (The dark blue plaid one with the black stockings.)


End file.
